challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lippy Lips
Lippy Lips (often addressed as Lippy) is a female contestant from The Shopkins Game, The Shopkins Game Again, and Battle for TSG. It was revealed in Take the Plunge: Part 1 that she didn't think Nina Noodles was beautiful. She was on the Squashy Grapes, and she is friends with Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, and Lala Lipstick partly. She always asks Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Captain Zoom if she can be in her alliance, but she didn't join until Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, because Yvonne Scone was eliminated and needed to be substituted. She was eliminated in The Glistening due to a misunderstanding that started from Buncho Bananas saying that she would cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Lippy Lips sometimes gets revenge. In episode 23, Lala Lipstick helped her escape the TLC because it has broken and had a hole in the wall. She later returned to the TLC. She received 313 votes to join season 2, the 17th highest before disqualifications were taken into account (at that point she was in 15th place) and was allowed to compete. She was a member of FreeSmart in TSGA. Personality Lippy Lips is a fairly quiet and vengeful character. She had very few lines, despite competing in all four seasons. She can be vengeful and brave when necessary. Most of her lines are recycled, and she also has a whole recycled scene. Examples of recycled lines are "Wow", "I want revenge!", "Revenge!", "Thanks for picking me, Tocky Cuckoo Clock wouldn't let me into her alliance." As seen in TSGA 5 and onwards, Lippy Lips found it hard to express herself and is a bit shy but later yells at Crown Jules, due to her yelling at Lippy Lips's alliance member. In Battle for TSG, Lippy Lips has become a bit more expressive as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, where she scolds Taco Terrie for tiring her. Trivia *Running gag: Lippy Lips is continuously shattered or melted and sent to the Lippy Lips Recovery Center, like with Captain Zoom by Cheeky Chocolate's Funny Doings International. **Although Lippy Lips shattering is a running gag in the show, real lipsticks don't shatter too easily. *Running gag: Whenever Lippy Lips teams up with Toasty Pop, Toasty Pop tells her "Lippy Lips, come on down! You can be my ally," and Lippy Lips always responds with "Thanks for picking me, Tocky Cuckoo Clock wouldn't let me into her alliance." **In Hurtful!, Toasty Pop parodied the above quote as "Lippy Lips, come on down! You can be in my alloy!" *Running gag: Whenever Toasty Pop kills Lippy Lips. Lippy Lips then says "I want revenge!" *She was always the first member chosen to be on a team. **In both instances, she was chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes by Toasty Pop. *Running gag: Lippy Lips appears in places she normally wouldn't, such as the Cake at Stake during Sweet Tooth and Fortunate Ben. *She was the first character to be teleported to the TLC by four lasers. *She was the last contestant to be put into the TLC not via lasers in TSG, as she was dropped in through the top in Hurtful!. *She was the only eliminated contestant at the time who didn't have any chance at returning in The Glistening, because voting happened in Gardening Hero when she hadn't yet been eliminated. *Lippy Lips is one of the 3 transparent contestants in TSG, the other 2 with being Captain Zoom, and Berry Tubs. **All 3, coincidentally, are blue and females. **They are also made of water. *Lippy Lips is the only armless FreeSmarter. *Lippy Lips's favorite screen is a row of 3 Tiara Sparkles´. *Her first words on screen were to Nina Noodles which was "Uh... No?" *She is the first contestant to kill someone in TSG, accidentally popping Captain Zoom by squeezing her too close to her. *Lippy Lips has died the most because she was repeatedly shattering during the month between episodes 8 and 9, as well as drowning infinitely during FreeSmart's drive through the Goiky Canal. *Lippy is the third character that appears in TSGA 5b, and the second character that Noni Notebook saves. **Unlike Yvonne Scone and Noni Notebook, Lippy Lips can't pick up objects because of her lack of arms. *Like Apple Blossom, most of Lippy Lips's lines are recycled. *As described by Toasty Pop answering questions on the LLRC 2.0., Lippy Lips's dimensions are 8x9x11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and vengeful. **Although it may seem that these dimensions contradict her nature as an lipstick, most lipsticks are not perfectly cubic. *She is one of three contestants to never complain about a nickname (Lippy), the others being Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Lippy *Lippy Lips is the highest ranking female from Season 1 to compete in Season 2. *Lippy Lips is one of the two characters eliminated without voter consent; the other being Bessie Bowl. **She is also the contestant with the most votes by the contestants, with 9 and 120+ from the recommended characters. *Lippy Lips holds the record for being the most times being declared safe first, at 6. *Lippy Lips is one of the two original TSG contestants in BFT to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other is Apple Blossom. **However, she has re-used lines that are voiced by Cary Huang. *According to The Reveal, she is made of tap water. *In Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, Lippy Lips's TSG version made a brief cameo with the original voice actor and assets. *She had the most voice actors so far, at four. *She was the highest ranking armless female in TSG. *Lippy Lips is the first armless contestant to receive a slice of cake. *Bridge Crossing is the first episode where Lippy Lips doesn't say anything the whole time. *Lippy Lips has said "I WANT REVENGE!" about 30 times. *Currently, Lippy Lips is the only contestant known to have successfully escaped the TLC (in the episode Hurtful!). Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters